leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonrisa
Sonrisa (Japanese: チサト Chisato) is a character of the day who appeared in Grin to Win!. She lives in Bloomingvale in Johto and raises to compete in the Sunflora Festival. Sonrisa's Sunflora sleep happily in her greenhouse, and a homemade irrigation system keeps them watered and happy. Unlike other s, who used various odd methods of Pokémon raising such as trips to tanning salons or hiring performers to keep them entertained, Sonrisa simply provided her Pokémon with fresh air, water, and sunshine. She is a kindhearted, easygoing individual who is well-liked in the Bloomingvale community. Sonrisa stumbled across and outside Bloomingvale, and gladly offered them a drink from one of her irrigation pipes before inviting them over to her home. Sonrisa often laughed at 's flirtatious comments, not taking them too seriously. She was grateful for Ash and his friends' support, and credited them for helping her win the Sunflora of the Year award. Pokémon This listing is of Sonrisa's known Pokémon in the : , nicknamed Sunny, is her prized Sunflora which she used to compete in the Sunflora Festival held in Bloomingvale. It was not given a nickname in the Japanese version. Sunny was in depression because Sonrisa's 's Sunflora, called Gwendela, was traded to Nurse Joy. It first appeared with two of Sonrisa's other Sunflora. While the other two were happy, Sunny was gloomy. and tried to cheer it up by making funny faces but did not succeed and it later fell asleep in the greenhouse. Thanks to 's translations, Sonrisa, , and visited Nurse Joy and her old friend Gwendela. The two Sunflora were happily reunited, and Sunny then returned to its normal self. The next day in the Sunflora Festival, the best contestants were Sunny, Cyrus's Sunflora, Dorabelle, and Meowth dressed as a Sunflora. Meowth's disguise was eventually ruined and James activated huge mirrors which made Sunny and the other Sunflora's heads grow to enormous proportions and they were immobilized. After a wayward from Pikachu, Sunny sent blasting off with a powerful Solar Beam. With a great smile and a dazzling performance, the judges awarded Sonrisa the Sunflora of the Year award. Sunny's only known move is .}} that she raises with only fresh air, water, and sunshine, unlike unusual methods used by the other people of Bloomingvale. They first appeared with Sunny, getting sprayed by water from the irrigation system; they later fell asleep in the greenhouse and were there when infiltrated it. None of these two Sunflora's moves are known.}} Pokémon competitions Sonrisa has competed in the following : * Sunflora Festival - Winner (Grin to Win!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山崎和佳奈 Wakana Yamazaki |he=אורלי תגר Orly Tagar |en=Emily Niebo |fi=Jenni Sivonen |es_eu=Ana María Marí |pl=Anna Dąbkowska}} Trivia * Sonrisa is Spanish for "smile" or "grin", which is part of the name of the episode in which she appears. ** It also is similar to the word "sunrise", which is when the Sunflora are said to wake up. Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Grass-type Trainers de:Sonnflora des Jahres#Sonja es:Sonrisa fr:Aurore (Johto) it:Sonrisa zh:千紗